Operatives
An Operative is a highly trained specialist, usually equipt for behind-enemy-lines operations or otherwise difficult situations where military action is not appropriate. The deployment of an Operative on international soil can be considered an act of war. They often cause politcal tension as they tend to leave a tail of destruction wherever they go. Their deployment as is dangerous as the firing of a missile. Operatives are different from Avengers in that they only seek to serve the good of their own nation, rather than the good of Arsinos as a whole. As a result, they often come into conflict with one another and are present during wars. Operatives can be used on special missions, such as sabotaging a military base or a resource mine, or can lead armies into battle. See here for Operative/Avenger gameplay. Current Deployment Current Operatives A list of current Operatives, and the country they represent. 'Thorn' *''Origins: Amun-Seth, raised by Sethos. Bred as a super soldier, abandoned at birth. *''Personality Profile: ''Reserved, hostile, uneasy temperment. *''Skills: ''Magnetic field creation, unarmed combat, electronic attacks, EMP, etc. * Traits:'' Warrior & Heavy Weapons 'Violet Bloodstone' *''Origins: AAC, formerly Dog Bollock for a short while. Exact origins are shrouded in mystery. *''Personality Profile: ''Outwardly charming, seductive, charitable. Pyschopathic tendancies. * Skills: Marksmanship, unarmed combat, sabotage, illusion and trickery. *''Traits:' Lightning Reflexes '& Sharpshooter. 'Sashor Montras' *''Origins: Lorix, Dalania. Special Operations Beta Sqaudron formerly. *''Personality Profile: Ruthless, lawful, military driven, indomitable. *''Skills: Exosuit operation, melee combat, advanced weapons and technology'' *''Traits:'' Warrior & Heavy Armour 'Colonel Hauser ' *''Origins: Stahl, civilian parentage. Adopted by Jorhan Stahl. Extensive military training. *''Personality Profile: Cunning, charasmatic, ruthless survivalist. *'' Skills: Skilled with many weapons particularly his combat knife, pistol and SMG, brilliant tactician, formidable physique 6ft 8 *''Traits:' Fury '&''' True Grit''' 'Ezekiel Saresh ' *''Origins: Once a vampire lord in Chakrh he pledged his allegience to Solomon during the dawning of Shaderia. After being killed by former Avenger Van Helsing he was brought back to this world in the form of a wraith and consumes flesh and souls to return to his former glory. *''Personality Profile: ''Sadistic, carnivorous, patient and calculating. *''Skills: ''Consumes souls, fast and agile, melee fighter (claws/stave) *''Traits: Warrior & Flight * . 'The Gingerbread Man' *''Origins:'' Started out as miner in Kaneshire. Survived being trapped in a mine through cannibalism. Worked at Funland, employed as Operative. A feared figure in Kaneland. *''Personality Profile: Sociopath, sychophant, outwardly friendly, dangerous. *''Skills: ''Boxing, explosives, misleading personality. *''Traits: Heavy Armour '''& True Grit''' Vincent Van Goatie *''Origins: Hailing from a goat sanctuary in UP, Vincent Van Goatie found time to play Goat Simulator. Inspired by what he saw, he was determined to be trained in the arts of warfare. He was selected by UP's Government as its operative... *''Personality profile: ''Stubborn, gluttonous, outwardly friendly, secretely ill tempered, fluffy *''Skills: ''Kicking, ramming, eating (anything small enough), licking *''Traits: Flight '''& Spellcaster''' .' The Dervish *''Origins: '' *''Personality profile: '' *''Skills: '' *''Traits: .'' Flintlock *''Origins: ''Born, raised and trained in Outland. In service of the Ceph. Serves closely next to Ellen J. Hunter. Close servant of the World Breaker. *''Personality profile: ''Silent, unfriendly, non-negotiating, ruthlessly loyal *''Skills: ''Gunfighting, hip-shooting, sqaud command and military tactician *''Traits: ''''I never miss' FLINTLOCK WAS KILLED BY THE NEW AVENGERS Hawk *''Origins'': Former member of Lupaian special forces. Trained extensively in Dalanian special operations programs. *''Personality profile'': Cynical and logical but an idealist. *''Skills: '' Stealth combat, martial arts. *''Traits: ''Sharpshooter & Stealth